


Dance With Me

by Ratticat



Series: Blurring-the-lines [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Almost Kiss, Dinner, Gen, Music, Office, interupted, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratticat/pseuds/Ratticat
Summary: Another episode in the blurring-the-lines series.  Will they take the plunge and kiss?
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Blurring-the-lines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962331
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Dance With Me

Tonight was going to be another late night at the office. Robin had decided to stay late tonight to catch up on the paperwork that has been falling behind since taking on ‘Escape Artist’. Or at least that’s what she told herself. If she was being honest, she was missing Cormoran since their schedules didn’t match up at all this week. She wanted a quiet night and possibly dinner in the office with him. She wanted to see him. Whatever was happening between the two of them lately, she didn’t want it to stop.

Robin was sitting in the office at their shared desk when she heard the outer office door open.

“Robin? Are you still here?” Cormoran had called out.

“Hey! Yeah I’m still here…” Robin called back.

“What are you still doing here?” Cormoran said, coming back into the office. “Nothing was super pressing tonight. I had figured that you would want to head out and relax a bit.”

“Well, I wanted to start catching up on some paperwork that is piling up. Pat can’t do it all” she chuckled. “Since we both seem to be here working, shall I order dinner?”

“Why not?” Cormoran answered with a small smile. “It’s quiet in here too. I don’t know how you do it. I’m going to go put the radio on.”

While Cormoran played with the radio until he found a station that he thought Robin would like, Robin ordered dinner.

“Ok, I ordered. Should be here within the hour they said.”

“Perfect. Thanks.”

They worked while listening to the music quietly playing from the radio. The only other sound being Robin’s quick typing on the keyboard. I could get used to this, Cormoran thought. Cormoran was always happy to work quietly beside Robin when it was just the two of them in the office.

Forty-five minutes later, both Cormoran and Robin paused to take a stretch, making them chuckle. Then a new song came on the radio, the opening bars playing through the office.

‘So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I’m gone, you’ll need love to light the shadows on your face’

Cormoran could almost feel Robin tense up next to him. He remembered that this was her wedding song.

“I know it shouldn’t let it bother me…” Robin started, seeming to read his thoughts.

“Hey, I can understand having associations with a song. I’ll go and change it if you want.”

“No, it’s alright. I can’t avoid music because it brings about bad memories.”

‘If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own’

“Bad memories?” Cormoran questioned. “It was your wedding day after all.”

“I made a mistake that day, Cormoran. I knew it, but, went along with it anyway.”

The chorus started playing through the office and Cormoran started remembering the emotions that went through him that day. How heartbroken he was to see her married to Matt. On how he had wanted her free. Well, now she IS free, free to be his if he wanted. Without thinking too much about what he was doing he stood up and stuck his hand out.

“What’s this?” Robin asked.

“Time to make new memories. Happier memories. Dance with me?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really” he says with a sly side smile. “Come on, dance with me Ellacott.”

Robin put her hand in Cormoran’s and he pulled her to her feet. She let him pull her in close as she put her hand on his shoulder, the other hand still in Cormoran’s. Cormoran laid his hand other on Robin’s waist and they started to sway. 

Robin’s mother told her never to trust a man who can dance, it means trouble. And as Robin found out, Cormoran CAN dance. Well. She was kind of surprised.

“I wouldn’t take you for a dancer.”

“Most people don’t. As it turns out, you know more about me than most people, Ellacott.”

“I’m starting to enjoy that” she let herself say.

Without warning, Cormoran pushed at her waist and spun her outward. He pulled her back in quickly, but as he was pulling her back in, grabbed her other hand and put her arms around his neck. They were now standing much closer, their bodies touching as they swayed to the music. Robin rested her head against Cormoran’s chest and closed her eyes. 

They let the music speak for them.

‘If I could, then I would  
I’ll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I’ll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love’

As the last verse played out, Robin was thinking of how this song had now changed for her. Here, in Cormoran’s arms, she remembered her wedding. Running out on her first dance and into his arms. This had become their song then, as she heard it playing when she ran after him. She just hadn’t realized it. 

As the song finished, they pulled away from each other slightly so that they can look at each other. The look of pure longing on Cormoran’s face knocked the breath out of Robin’s lungs. She, for once, can see all of her feelings reflected back in his face. What would happen, if they just let go, just this once.

Robin tilted her head up in an invitiation that Cormoran would have to be an idiot to refuse. He started to drop his head to hers. This was finally going to happen, he thought.

Just as their lips were about to finally meet, the buzzer at the door rings, and Cormoran touches his forehead to Robin’s and sighs.

“And that would be dinner” she says barely a whisper.

With the moment broken, Cormoran finally pulled away from Robin and went to go get the takeaway. She already missed the warmth that she had felt in his arms.

When he came back up, everything was as it was. That single moment in time had passed. As they ate dinner, however, they kept sneaking glances at each other, and when they caught the other looking, they would share a small smile.

The moment may have passed, but the walls between them had completely fallen down.


End file.
